Breaking Out
by SerenaB-LoveSoBright
Summary: Connor and Murphy Macmanus are locked up inside the Hoag with no hope of parole... but could there be another way for them to get out? Murphy/OC Connor is single in this one. Sequel already planned out. Violence, sexual situations, language inside! I do not own any rights to Boondock Saints characters/settings. I do own all of the OC's. Comments/Suggestions always welcome.


The corridor leading to the cells of the inmates seemed unusually silent as Dr. Samantha Dansen made her way inside the prison that had earned itself the nickname 'The Hoag'. She had been the main doctor for the prison for the past three years. She loved her job, but there were times when she didn't quite understand it. Her current patients were giving her one of those times. As she swiped her badge and entered the corridor of cells that would take her to the infirmary, she ignored the expected cat calls and jeering of the inmates and focused on the patients waiting for her.

Connor and Murphy Macmanus had been brought into the infirmary at the end of Dr. Dansen's shift two weeks before, along with their friend, Romeo Martinez. All three men had multiple bullet wounds, along with other minor injuries. Within a day, the twin brothers were up and moving around. The only thing that had seemed to keep them agitated was that Romeo was in a coma.

Dr. Dansen had managed to use her influence to ensure that Connor and Murphy were transferred into solitary for their own protection and allowed to come back to the infirmary for two hours every day to visit their friend. Both men were kept under heavy guard so there was no chance of either of them escaping or harming her. It had been two weeks since the twins had been moved.

Connor glanced toward the door when he heard someone approaching. He sighed and reached across Romeo's unconscious body to tap his brother on the shoulder. "Dat doc lady's 'ere. Dey willna led us stay much longer wit' 'er 'ere."

Dr. Dansen shook her head as she stepped into the infirmary. "No one is going to make you go anywhere until your two hours are up, Connor." She looked from one brother to the other without a glimmer of fear in her eyes. "How long have the two of you been in here today?"

"We go' 'ere abou' five minu'es befor' ye did," Murphy answered. Both of them had stood up when Dr. Dansen had come into the room, and he sat back down slowly. "'e moved 'is fingers when we firs' came in. I know ye said 'e migh' twitch a little, bu'..." He looked up into the doctor's eyes. "Woul' ye min' checkin' 'im over?"

Dr. Dansen took a few extra moments to stop and give Murphy an encouraging smile. "Of course I can. Just let me store my purse and hang up my coat, okay?" She ignored the low growl she heard come from the guard by the door, giving Murphy another smile before going into her office.

Connor rolled his eyes at Murphy while Dr. Dansen was in her office. "Gi' yer 'ead oudda yer pants," he whispered furiously. "Dis ain' no time te be fallin' fer a lass, especially one like 'er. She willna be not'in' bu' trouble, brudder."

Murphy's ears turned red, and he kept his gaze on Romeo, muttering, "My head's fine. 'm no' tinkin' not'in'." He straightened up when Dr. Dansen came back into the room, wincing slightly as he got off the stool he had been sitting on and leaned back against the wall to give her room to work.

Dr. Dansen took her time examining Romeo, double checking each of his vitals to make sure that she didn't miss anything. She finally removed the buds of her stethoscope from her ears and draped its cord around her neck before looking at Connor. "There are signs of an increase in his brain activity, but nothing else is suggesting he'll regain consciousness yet."

"So wha' else can we do?" Connor asked.

"The best thing is to keep doing exactly what you're doing," Dr. Dansen responded. "Come and spend time with him. Talk to him. Let him know what's going on. I believe he can hear you on some level, and he'll be more encouraged to keep trying to wake up if he knows you're still here with him." She glanced over at Murphy, who was still leaning against the wall. "You. Over on the middle bed. Now."

Murphy's eyes widened slightly. "Why?"

The guard growled from his position by the door, his hand moving to the gun that was strapped into the holster on his hip. "Don't argue with the doctor!"

Dr. Dansen rolled her eyes at the guard and motioned for him to relax. She moved over to Murphy and took his hand in hers, pulling him over to the middle bed and pushing him onto it. "Do you need help taking off your shirt?"

Murphy rolled his eyes and attempted to get back up. "'m fine, Dr. Dansen. I donna need no lookin' at."

Dr. Dansen ignored him as she grabbed the bottom of the prison-issue shirt Murphy was wearing. "My guess is you've popped at least a couple of stitches." She put her hands on Murphy's shoulders and eased him back, confirming her suspicion as she removed the bloody bandage on his side. She looked into his eyes and sighed. "How long have you been like this, and why didn't you say anything?"

Connor moved over so he could get a better look at what Dr. Dansen was talking about, making sure he kept his hands visible and that he moved slow. He cursed under his breath when he saw the fresh bruises on his brother's side, along with the obvious open wound where the stitch work Dr. Dansen had done had popped open. "Wha' de 'ell 'appened?"

Murphy sighed. "Not'in'. 'm all righ'." He kept his eyes on Dr. Dansen as she started working on him, avoiding looking at his brother. He clenched his teeth together to keep from growling as Dr. Dansen started cleaning the area to get ready to stitch it back up.

Dr. Dansen stayed silent as she cleaned the wound on Murphy's side and re-stitched the open parts. She put new bandages on and pulled the covers up over him, tucking them in around him. "I want you to stay in this bed. No arguments." She held up a finger before he could open his mouth. "If you behave, I'll let you back up tomorrow." Without another word, she turned and went into her office.

Connor waited until Dr. Dansen was engrossed in her paperwork before looking at Murphy. "Who did it?" He crossed his arms over his chest after pulling the chair he had been sitting in next to Romeo's bed over to Murphy's bedside and sitting down. "Donna bother te try 'n tell me agin the' it's not'in'."

Murphy sighed, glancing toward Dr. Dansen's office before looking at the guard and then over at Romeo. He sighed again before looking at Connor. "Jus' leave it, Connor. It's over wit'." He looked up at the ceiling, part of him liking the idea of having to spend another night in the infirmary with the doctor and another part worried about leaving Connor alone to fend for himself.

Dr. Dansen picked up the telephone that sat on her desk and dialed the number for the extension in Warden Johnson's office. She typed as she spoke. "Warden Johnson, there is a situation with the Macmanus brothers that I feel you need to address immediately. Apparently, your order of solitary has not been carried out during the times they go to the showers. I am typing up new orders that will have them remain here in the infirmary for the next three days to give Murphy Macmanus's re-opened wound a chance to begin healing, along with more detailed orders for their confinement. I want there to be no one else in the shower area with them except for myself while they are showering. If you wish, a guard or two may stay outside, but I am to be the only one inside the shower area with them. I do not want another occurrence of re-opened stitches and unnecessary bruising." She listened for a few minutes and then hung the phone up as she hit the button on her computer to print out the orders she had typed up.

Connor looked up as Dr. Dansen walked back into the main room of the infirmary. "Wha's goin' on? Our two 'ours are almos' up, bu' I ain' leavin' Murph alone."

"You'll do what you're told!" the guard shouted from his place by the door.

Murphy growled, clenching his fists and moving to sit up.

"You stay put," Dr. Dansen insisted as she stepped over to Murphy and pushed him back down with a firm hand. She looked over at Connor and then at the guard. "Warden Johnson is on his way down here to sign these new orders." She looked from one brother to another. "You'll both be remaining in here for the next three days while Murphy heals up again." She glanced at the guard. "And the only person who will be allowed inside the showers while these two are in there from now on is me. The guards will be remaining outside the door to the showers." She held up a hand when she saw the guard opening his mouth to protest. "No one has told me whether a guard or another inmate inflicted these new wounds, but that is beside the point. The warden's first set of orders were not followed so a new, more laid out, set are being issued. Deal with it." She smiled as the warden entered and led the man into her office for him to look over the new orders and sign them.

Connor whistled under his breath as Dr. Dansen and Warden Johnson disappeared into the doctor's office. "I take back wha' I said earlier, Murph. Go ahead an' keep yer mind in yer pants. She's wort' it."


End file.
